


What do Vulcans do When Confronted with a Pregnant Human Female?

by my3scape



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda becomes concerned by all the touching going on while she's pregnant with Spock on Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do Vulcans do When Confronted with a Pregnant Human Female?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon at the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+at+the+Kink+Meme).



> I'm not Rodenberry or one of the powers that be for Star Trek, I'm just borrowing their characters for a moment, they can have them back momentarily.

The first time it was T'Pol, and okay, it was more than a little odd, but she was older and had lived among humans for a fair amount of time. She was even able to pretend not to notice when T'Pau touched her growing belly and asks how she's doing. But when Solkar, Skon, and Sybok also start doing the same she starts to become... concerned.

They're hosting the clan's holiday dinner when it finally becomes too much, everyone has enquired after her, touched her, given her something that is supposed to help, or done some combination of the three. So Amanda drags Sarek off into the kitchen for a moment, she makes sure to kiss him quite well as she does so, that way no one follows them. "Sarek," she hisses, "why is everyone touching me? It's the kind of behavior I would expect from people on earth, not Vulcans. And I find it both unnerving and, at times, annoying."  
"My wife, pregnancy is viewed as a trying time both physically and emotionally so within clan groups we touch whomever is pregnant more so that we can lend our support and control to them. Also the exposure to the psychic touches of multiple clan members helps the development and strengthening of the child's telepathy. It is thus only logical to touch and enquire after one who is pregnant. It is perhaps even more logical to do so with you, as a hybrid pregnancy is more difficult than a standard pregnancy."  
"Okay," she says taking his hands and linking them with hers on her stomach, "that's all very logical. I'll accept that, but what do I do when it is unwelcome?"  
Sarek stares at her for a moment, her touch is... really, most, distracting. He then replies saying, "I've never known such a touch to be rejected, but perhaps suggesting something else they may do for you for a moment will work."  
For the rest of the evening Amanda tolerates the constant touches all the while trying to come up with things for the clan to do as they visit over the next couple months.

"Oh, Skon, how lovely to see you today." she says while accepting his touch for a moment, "Why don't you come in and help me arrange furniture in the nursery?"

"T'Pol"  
"How are you feeling today, Amanda? I trust all is well and proceeding according to projected targets?"  
"The Baby is doing just fine, I however am quite tired, but I can't seem to fall asleep when my ankles and feet are this swollen and painful... Sarek usually rubs them until I fall asleep at night, but he's not here to do so when I want to take a nap during the day."

"Hello Mother!"  
"Amanda! How are you dear? And how are those Vulcans treating you now that you're pregnant?"  
"I'm doing quite well, and they're actually treating me quite well. I've managed to convince my various in-laws that painting, arranging furniture, and foot massages are all typical and important gestational rituals for humans."  
"*laughs* Oh, I'd love to see that, tell me how you did it!"  
"Well, I..."

"Oh I bet you're just so excited! When are you due? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy, yet? I bet it's a girl, you're carrying high..." She's almost gotten used to people touching her all the time now, so the woman's hands aren't overly offensive, but her high, squeally voice is... just as annoying as the last time she heard such a voice when she was on Earth.  
"Excuse me," She's a bit surprised when Skon interjects in this woman's litany of questions and comments, "but that is Lady Amanda, Ambassador Sarek's wife you're touching. Who are you to take such liberties with her person?" but not at all bothered by it, even amused, delighted, and relieved that he's done so.  
"I, um, no one, no one at all, I'll just be going..."  
With an amused look on her face Amanda turns to him and says, "Not that I'm not grateful, Father, but why did you drive her away?"  
"Touching within the clan is acceptable and logically helpful, but others, can actually cause harm either to your emotional state which the child can pick up or sometimes even to the child."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt on the Kink Meme may be found here @ http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11451.html?thread=11167675#t11167675 or below.  
> "Sarek/Amanda, when Amanda is pregnant with spock.
> 
> So, you'd think Vulcans would be all restrained and respectful during someone's pregnancy but no! All of Sarek's very extensive clan members are visiting and bringing her things and enquiring about her health and touching her all. the. damn. time. And Amanda is sort of freaking out, but Sarek explains that it is only logical to show support for a clan member during an emotional time and also, to help make psychic connections to the baby in utero (for the healthy development of wee Spock's telepathy).
> 
> And maybe some human at the embassy on Vulcan touches her, in the way that pregnant ladies seem to get treated like public property, and the Vulcans flip out, because clan members are ok but strangers need to back off.
> 
> Bonus points if Amanda convinces the Vulcans that foot massages are a very important part of human gestation rituals.
> 
> (Also, please none of that vulcans hating amanda stuff, because she is a badass and they recognize)
> 
> ...sorry for the long prompt? &gt;___&gt;" ~Anon


End file.
